New life as no body
by GayGamer187
Summary: Set one and haf years after the dark knight rises. Bane comes back in to Bruce's life but is that a good thing or a bad thing?


Bruce knew saying Bane was dead would never be so. He knew this, only because Bane came to him, asking for his help. Bruce agreed, unsure what the man was really after. But, oh, he so knew now… He knew full well what this man wanted from him, so training is in order. It was hard, but he did it. Even got help for Bane's face, but still, he needed the mask. **one year later** Bruce's face felt warm in his sleep… Even if he was asleep he could feel it… It was like someone was breathing on his face? He opened an eye, only to jump a bit when he realized that someone was really breathing on his face. And as to who it was, that really got him. "Hello… Lil' Bat…did you miss me?" Bane was sitting on him?! Now, how could he NOT feel that? Bruce looked at him, flashing a friendly smile. "I was only away for 3 weeks, so it seems your the one who was missing me." Bane moved off of him, sitting next to him on the bed. "Did you find that thing you were looking for?" Bruce got up and dug around, retrieving a small box from his bag. "They said I had to mix it in your food, it might take some time to kick in, ok?" He looked over his shoulder, Bane had his eyes on him all this time. "I'll go make you something…" Bane had laid back on his bed, looking at the wall when Bruce came back in. "Here." He sat the plate on his lap and a cup on the night stand. Finally he sat down on the bed. Bane paid him no mind as he pulled his mask off, so he could. Also being able pull it back down if needed. He tried to eat as much as he could before then pain became to much. "You ok?" Bruce asked as he reached over, patting Bane's back, only to have Bane take a hold of his hand. "Bane?" Bane pushed the plate from his lap, pulling Bruce closer to him. Oh, how much Bane would love to kiss him… He wanted to try so many things with his mouth, but he would in good time. He would get to do all the things he wanted with his mouth, and all those things involved Bruce.

It had been two years now and Bane didn't need his mask any more. From time to time he put it on and Bruce would never understand why. Bruce made plans to take Bane to a party tonight. Since he no longer needed his mask and even had a new look so no one would know who he really was. Besides, this would be good for Bane to get out and meet new people.

"Stop messing with your hair," Bruce slapped his hands away from his hair. "It looks fine now leaves it alone." Bane acted like he didn't hear a word the man just said, returning to messing with his hair. "You could fix your hair better if you took the mask off you know?" Bane just kept messing with his hair as if Bruce was not even there. Bruce shook his head and smiled, "Here I'll help you." He moved Banes hands from his hair and took his mask off only to be met with a smile. "There now try to fix your hair." Bane returned to doing just that. "There, now lets go." Bruce still smiling, "Lets…"

At the party people kept asking Bruce who Bane was and where he meet him, hell, even some women were looking Bane over. "His name is Tom and as to where I met him, I can't say." As the night went on, Bane found himself alone with people he didn't really like because all they talked about was how rich they were. Some even talked poorly about Bruce and that only made Bane like them less. At the end of the night Bane ended up punching a man in the face and Bruce had to stop him before he killed the man. When they got back home Bane was still completely pissed off. Bruce really didn't like it when Bane was pissed off because the first time he pissed Bane off it ended with his shirt ripped off and Bane fucking him within a inch of his life. Bruce took off his jacket and tie. Right as he was about to walk away, Bane stopped him, pulling Bruce to him. "Bane?" Bruce asked and thought 'God, don't be mad at me…' Bane picked him up and walked off to their room.

It was always painful when it came sex with Bane. Though, if Bruce said he didn't like it, that would be a lie The sounds coming from their bedroom sounded like Bane was killing Bruce, still it was nothing new and he was far from him killing Bruce. Inside their bedroom Bruce laid with his hands tied up, so he not only could he not touch Bane, but he knew how angry Bane was. Completely taking control. Bruce screamed as Bane's strong hand connected with his throat, pushing him further into the mattress. "Shut up, you fucking whore." Bane snarled. "Name one time you haven't came?" Bruce whimpered. He almost hated himself for wanting Bane to fuck him. Bruce had been overly controlling of his life. But, when Bane entered his life, it was so erotic to be controlled and taken advantage of. Bane leaned down and bit Bruce's chin and neck, then all the way down to his nipple. He sucked on his nipple until Bruce moaned. Then sank his teeth into the tender flesh, drawing blood and causing Bruce to scream. "You are not allowed to scream, slut." Bane straddled Bruce's face and forced his sex into Bruce's mouth. "Suck!" Tears ran down Bruce's face and Bane fucked his mouth, uncomfortably down his throat. He knew he had to perform well or Bane would make it worse. He gathered all his strength and sucked hard and vigorously on Bane's sex. "Oh yeah, that's it." Bane gripped Bruce's hair as he thrust into his mouth. Finally Bane withdrew himself and grinned at the sight of Bruce. His face was flushed, tears dripping from his eyes, and saliva coated his chin. "You look so fucking good." Bruce just panted. He was out of breath and so turned on. Bane chuckled and ran a finger up the length of Bruce's erect sex. "I bet you want me to fuck you…" Bruce tossed his head back and rolled his hips up. "Tell me with your mouth." "FUCK! I want you to fuck me, take me, I'm yours!" Bruce cried out. "That's more like it." Bane settled himself between Bruce's legs. With one powerful, swift movement, he entered Bruce. Bruce cried out Bane's name and sunk his fingers into the man's arms. The pain from Bruce's finger's ripping into his skin just fueled him to dominate Bruce more. He thrust into Bruce again and again, with angry, violent aggression. Soon all that could be heard was Bruce's screaming and moaning accompanied by their flesh pounding together. Bane knew what drove Bruce to the edge, so he angled himself to press and assault the sensitive nerves, "Cum, you bitch." Bruce arched his back and cried out as Bruce's talented movements sent him over the edge, his sex throbbing and pulsating, leaving his cum covering his stomach. "What a good slut." Bane completely dropped onto Bruce, clinging to him and thrusting as hard as he could into him. His nails tearing into the flesh of Bruce's back. Bruce's screaming just made him fuck him faster until he spilled his seed deep in Bruce.

Bane woke to something he never thought he would see in his life time. Bruce had on his jacket!? Yes he did and that was all he had on! "Were you cold?" Bruce looked back at him with a smile. "Your up, that's good." Bane sat up. "My jacket looks good on you." Bruce smiled more. "Come on, lets shower, we are going out for the day." "Your not looking into leaving me with more people to piss me off are you?" Bruce walked over to Bane, "No. It's going to be just you and me." Bane couldn't help but smile, "Good, then lets shower." (TBC or The End?)


End file.
